A McDreamy Ending
by beth1814
Summary: oneshot based on promos for 4x13.


A/N so I know that i have 2 other grey stories going right now, but I had a brainstorm last night on how the season will come to end, right down to the show stopping kiss!! So here we go

Addison was back in Seattle. She never thought she would be back here this soon. And of course it was raining, as always. Richard had called her and asked her to come consult on a difficult case. She owed Richard a lot, so Addison had packed up her car and left sunny California for the rain filled skies of Washington. She wondered how everyone was doing at Seattle Grace Hospital. Are Derek and Meredith engaged yet? Has Alex moved on, maybe with Rebecca/Ava? What has happened with George and Callie? What has Mark been up to? These questions and more will be answered shortly as Addison saw the hospital loomed in the distance.

The first person she saw was Miranda, who gave her a huge hug, or as huge a hug as she could give with her son in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asked. She hadn't known that Addison was coming for a consult. But it doesn't surprise her as she is one of the best OB-GYN's in the country. She knew that Addison was in for a shock on how much has changed around here. Bailey herself wouldn't believe how much has changed if she hadn't been there to see it all unfold.

"I'm here for a consult for Richard. So how's it been around here?"

"Oh you know, rumour mill still is going strong." Bailey was about to warn her about Derek and Meredith, but at that moment the chief himself came out to greet Addison.

"Glad you could come, Addison. I know that you are having a great time in California, but I wanted to have your impute on this case"

"Well, I'm here to help" And the three of them walked into the hospital. Bailey headed to the on-site day, so Richard and Addison got on the elevator to head to the surgical floor.

The clinical trial was up and running. And the first patient was a young man named Sean that hoped that this was the cure and the end of the nightmare. Sean could sense major tension between the two doctors in charge of the trial. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey obviously have something major going on between them. Oh well, he was here to get rid of his tumour, not try and solve the problems of strangers.

Deep down, Derek was glad for the clinical trial because it meant that Meredith couldn't avoid him. And he couldn't avoid her. The truth is he really missed her. He knew that Rose was not for him, but he couldn't take the emotional rollercoaster ride anymore.

They were walking towards the nurses' station, when who else, but Addison, came out of the elevator.

"Hey there" Addison, like Sean, could sense the tension between Derek and Meredith, which confused her. She thought that they would be all smiles, finally living happily ever after.

"Hey" Meredith replied and gave Addison a huge hug. It was such a surprise to see her, but a nice surprise.

"What are you doing here, Addison?" Derek asked. It was like de-ja- vu.

"She's here on a consult" Richard said from behind her. "Addison, we need to get going and see the patient" Richard and Addison left Derek and Meredith standing by the elevator. Rose came up to them and asked Derek if he needed any help on the trail. This made Meredith want to throw up, just hearing McThorn's voice made her want to throw up. So she left them standing there.

Mark was on his way to do a consult when he saw a flash of red hair, red hair that should be in sunny California.

"Addison?" Mark said which caused the red hair to pause and turn around.

"Mark" Addison said. She wondered when she was going to run into him. He looked good though. Of course she would never tell him that. It would just serve to feed his over-sized ego. So instead she shifted the conversation to Meredith and Derek.

"What's up with Derek and Meredith?"

"Well, they seem to have broken up, but trust me, it won't last. He's dating some nurse, thinking that he can move on"

"But we all know that will never happen" No wonder there was extreme tension between them. She couldn't believe it. They were meant to be.

"Anyways, why don't we enter a room and lock the door, for old times' sake."

"Grow up Mark" Addison laughed.

"Anyways it's great to see you, Addie" Mark gave her a hug before he went to do his consult.

Addison noticed that Izzy was sitting at the nearby nurses' station.

"So I hear that my ex-husband is back on the market." She heard one side of the story and she wanted to know what the Grey camp was thinking.

"It was actually Derek who broke up with Meredith. She was ready to commit and then she found out that Derek had kissed some nurse. And that was that. But I have a feeling that they will get back together."

"They have to, because they are meant to be"

Izzy nodded her head in agreement. The rumours were true Addison was back for a consult. Izzy couldn't help but think about how much has changed since she left and not just on the relationship of her ex-husband and one of her closet friends. Like the fact that George and her had tried to have a relationship, but realized that they were better friends. Or the fact that Dr, Erica Hahn joined the Seattle Grace team.

Alex was walking down the hall when he saw Rebecca standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant."

This made Alex speechless for once in his life. His brain shut down at the word pregnant. This could not be happening.

"Alex?" Rebecca asked concern in her voice.

Alex looked at her and then just walked away. He couldn't deal with this right now. And he had heard that Addison was back for a consult. He didn't want to see her either. So he headed outside, hoping to stay away from the red head until she left again.

But the world was not working in his favour today. Addison was standing in the lobby as he headed towards the door.

"Hey Karev," Addison hollered, "want in on my consult?"

"Sure" Alex didn't even know why he said sure; it just came out before he could even think.

"Great" Addison said as she handed him the case file. She could sense that something was going on with him, but just figured it was having her there.

Callie was thrilled to see Addison again. She has been enjoying her time with Erica, but she had missed her time with Addison. So when she saw her sitting at a table by herself, Callie decided to join her.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Hey Callie" Addison leapt up and gave her a huge hug. As much as she loved California, she really had missed everyone here.

"So I take that as a yes" Callie laughed. It felt like old times and they had a lot to catch up on, including the falling out of her marriage. Soon the topic of Hahn was brought up.

"So are you and Hahn like a couple?"

"What?" Callie laughed. That was crazy. Hahn and she were just close friends and that's what she told Addison. Soon the topic landed on George. Not a topic that Callie wanted to talk about, but it as nice to get Addison's opinion on what happened.

"The thing that bugs me the most is that Izzy and George are not even together anymore. They put me through this extreme pain and heartache, and nothing comes out of it"

"The key is to forgive and move on. Don't dwell on the past. Trust me I know. Do you think it's easy to see Meredith and Derek not together after what they put me through? No, but if I dwell on it, then it just depresses me and I don't want to be depressed."

Callie knew that she spoke the truth, but that didn't mean that it was easy to do what she said. Soon conversation changed course yet again, and soon they were laughing like old times.

The end of the day at the hospital came to a close. And so did Addison's visit. The consult was done and the next day she would be heading back to the sun and surf. She stepped on the elevator to see Derek and Meredith already on it.

"This is nice" She said, as a way to cut the heavy tension that hung in the air. It was like before, but this time it wasn't because of her.

The elevator doors opened again and someone she didn't recognize stepped on. By the way the tension increased, she guessed this was Rose. She automatically hated her. She could tell that Derek didn't love her and they wouldn't last.

The next person to step onto the elevator was Mark. Of course it would be Mark. The elevator reached the bottom floor and they all got off, going in separate directions.

Addison knew she had to make one stop at the Emerald City Bar before she left. She gave Joe a huge hug as she ordered a martini.

She noticed Meredith sitting at the bar and approached her.

"I can't believe you are letting him go without a fight. Come on and fight for him"

"He's with Rose"

"That stupid nurse in the elevator?" Meredith nodded. "He doesn't love her, he is meant to be with you. Now it's time to stand up and fight."

Addison left Meredith thinking that she was right.

The next day at the hospital, Meredith and Derek were looking at some charts when she told herself to go for it.

"I am in therapy"

Derek looked at her. "Good for you. You're healing."

"Yes I am"

It felt good to have told him and let off her chest.

A/N so please let me know what you think!!


End file.
